memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Old Wounds/Act Two
The Archer approaches Deep Space K-7. On the bridge Captain Martin gets up from the chair and looks at the older space station that is shockingly still standing after it was first built in the early 23rd century. What the hell? Ensign Mason says as he sees a fleet of Klingon vessels. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. Mitchell report? Captain Martin says as she looks at Jamie. She looks at her console. It's a fleet of 15 battlecruisers, 23 birds of prey, 19 Vor'cha class attack cruisers, and 5 Negh'Var class battlecruisers its a fleet all right and the lead vessel is the Negh'Var battlecruiser Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her tactical console then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks over at her then at the viewer. Bridge to Commander H'mepc Captain Martin says as she tapped her combadge. Nothing for an hour. H'mepc respond, this is Captain Martin calling Commander H'mepc respond Captain Martin says she's trying to get ahold of her first officer. Nothing for an hour again. Jamie take a security team to the Commander's quarters and take D'Lang in custody Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. She nods and leaves her console as a Ensign took over the console. On deck 17 Commander H'mepc is leading D'Lang and her crew to the transporter room when Lieutenant Mitchell and two security officers flank her. Commander sir the Captain has ordered us to take D'Lang and her crew into custody Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at them. D'Lang enters commands into a device on her forearm Lieutenant Mitchell looks up and sees a charge on the bulkhead. MOVE! Lieutenant Mitchell shouts as she and the two guards attempt to move. The charge goes off and causes a huge shower of sparks erupt from the explosion and debris fall from the ceiling as coolant vents from the ceiling and sparks rain down from the ceiling as the red lights flash and klaxon sounds, Lieutenant Mitchell and two guards are on the floor wounded and knocked out. H'mepc to sickbay medical emergency H'mepc says as he removes his combadge and tosses it in the debris and joins D'Lang and her crew. On the bridge red lights flashing as Captain Martin looks at Mason. What the hell happened down there? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at his console. Deck 17 has been badly damaged and a medical team has taken Lieutenant Mitchell and her team to sickbay for treatment, also Doctor Donaldson has found Commander H'mepc's combadge Ensign Mason says as he looks at her. She looks at him then walks back to her chair and then at the viewer. Ensign lock and fire quantum phasers onto the lead vessel we're not letting D'Lang and her crew get away from us Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. The Klingon fleet heads back into the border as a blue energy beam lances by the lead vessel and then strikes the port wing and the fleet leaps into warp. The Intrepid, Enterprise and Excalibur are around the station along with the Archer. In the briefing room their watching Commander H'mepc's message. To Archer. If this signal has been activated, it means that I have decided to join D'Lang's group to overthrow Chancellor Martok. Captain, I apologize for acting without authorization, but I ask you not to put the ship or crew in further jeopardy by attempting to rescue me. It's unlikely that I'm still alive. H'mepc to Archer. If this signal has been activated Commander H'mepc says on the monitor. She turns to turn off the transmission and looks at her father, mother, Captain Picard, and Captain Kira. I can assume he's going after Martok for some unknown reason Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Captain Kira looks at her. I will not stand by and let D'Lang and Commander H'mepc overthrow Martok and the Empire, I support Martok and his house, we must stop H'mepc at all costs says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him. She probably has him under something that's making him do this Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I really don't care right now, I'm going to do something about this and talking about it doesn't do a damn thing says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin then leaves the briefing room. She follows him. Captain we don't even know where their at they've masked their warp signature Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I know where they are going, to Qo'noS and unless you are going to stop me from leaving, I'm going says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin.